


"I Love You To The Moon And Back, Harry Styles."

by niall_ate_mynamee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt I received on Tumblr: </p><p>Hey! I was wondering if you can do a prompt but of course you don’t have to do it but I was wondering if you can do a Narry fanfic where everyone knows about their relationship and one day the boys are ethier on a interview or concert and Harry propose to Niall and Niall just crys and keeps saying yes. If you can do this it just makes my Narry heart melt!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Love You To The Moon And Back, Harry Styles."

**Author's Note:**

> Well…I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading this! :D  
> To be honest…I cried waterfalls whilst writing this. :’) MY NARRY HEART IS POUNDING. xx

The world knew about Narry being real. They revealed it in an interview in early 2012. The other three boys were nothing but supportive. They loved the couple and always helped them if they ever fought. Louis was Harry’s best friend in the group. Always cheering Harry up, always hugging him when he was missing Niall, always there for him. Liam was Niall’s best friend. He did the same with Niall as Louis did with Harry. You’re probably wondering where Zayn is with all this, right? Well, he didn’t like to chose who to be closest with, so he was simply everybody’s best friend. He was there for all four of them when they needed him. If he wasn’t with his boys, he’d be with his beautiful fiancé, Perrie Louise Edwards.

There was something Harry was waiting to do for a while. He had asked Louis to help him. Louis couldn’t be more happy. He literally cried and hugged Harry tightly while whispering, "I’m so happy for you. My little Hazza is growing up!" Harry would just laugh lightly and rub his best friend’s back. So, later that day, the pair found themselves in a jewellery store, looking for the perfect ring. Louis was following Harry, just as he passed the most beautiful ring. He called Harry over and the youngest lad gasped, covering his mouth with his hand and nodding furiously, repeating “yes” over and over again.

Later that evening, Harry told Liam and Zayn, who burst into happy tears and hugged the younger boy. They couldn’t believe how in just a few months, there would be 3/5 of One Direction married. Harry had deflated minutes after, the other 3 asking him what was wrong. “What if Niall says no?” He muttered out, suddenly feeling low. “Mate,” Liam started, “Niall would never say no. He’s in love with you. He tells me everyday how much you mean to him. You’re his world, Haz.” Liam spoke, his eyes and face showing he was telling the truth. Harry smiled and whispered, “And he’s my world.”

The interview was the next day. One Direction, besides Niall, were happy, excited and nervous. Happy and excited because Harry was proposing. Nervous because Niall could say no. That would leave Harry heart broken. However, they were 99.9% sure Niall would say yes. Harry fiddled with the box that lay in his pocket as Louis chuckled at him. “Mate, calm down. It’s fine. He’ll say yes and you’ll live happily ever after.” Harry took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah. You’re right. Everything will be fine…shit, Lou…” Harry was sweating. Louis sighed and rubbed his forehead. He hoped to God that everything will go smoothly.

The interviewers knew what Harry was doing and they were thrilled about it happening in their interview! They were told to, obviously, keep it quiet in case it got out before the interview even started, that would risk Niall hearing. Speaking of Niall, the small blonde was wondering why everyone was acting weird. He just shrugged it off, though, and focused on the interview ahead of them.

The time finally came. They were seated on the couch in front of the cameras and live audience of 50 people. Harry was dead nervous, but Louis sneakily rubbed his back, calming the youngest lad. The lady had to hold in her grin and squeals whenever she looked at Harry, causing Harry to become nervous. As the moment of truth was coming up, Harry had to stop himself from crying. Finally, as Paul gave Harry the thumbs up and a huge smile, Harry breathed deeply before clearing his throat, the attention now on him. Liam, Louis and Zayn just grinned and held in their excited cries.

Harry stood, the whole room silent. Niall watched him in confusion as he pulled Niall up and pulled him to the middle of the room. “Haz…what’re you doing?” He whispered, his eyes wide. Harry just shushed him and stepped back a little. “Niall…” He breathed, looking lovingly into his boyfriend’s eyes. He finally kneeled down on one knee, Niall gasping and covering his mouth with his hand, tears swimming in his eyes as he caught on.

"Niall James Horan, I have loved you since the day we met at boot camp. You were that blonde kid who was always so care free and bubbly. I remember meeting you and thinking, ‘wow, what a beautiful boy,’ I just never thought I’d ever have the courage to ask you out. And then we were put together as a band and I remember feeling so happy that we could spend every day together. And then came our first tour. That was when I knew I was in love with you," Harry bit his lip and looked around at everyone. The boys were in tears, all wrapped in each others arms and smiling happily at their friends. The interviewer was grinning like mad and holding in her squeals. And the audience. The audience were in tears too, some grinning, some hiding their faces, and some wiping their tears just to have more take their places. Finally, Niall. The blonde had tears falling rapidly down his pale cheeks, his hand still covering his mouth as he looked down at his boyfriend. He breathed deeply and continued.

"I was too nervous to ask you out and soon, Louis figured out I had feelings for you and started teasing me," Everyone laughed lightly and Louis just smirked, "He teased me until I eventually asked you out. You said yes, which really surprised, actually. I was expecting you to laugh and call me a fag or whatever. But…you didn’t. You said yes. You actually became my boyfriend…I don’t think I had ever been happier than I was then. You know, Ni, you are my whole world. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. You have my heart and I don’t ever want it back…which is why I’m here today, doing this. You have made me the happiest guy alive, babe. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family with you. I want to adopt with you. I want to wake up every morning and be able to see your face right next to mine. So, Niall James Horan…will you do me the honour of being my husband?"

Niall was shaking, tears still falling down his face as he cried. Everyone was silent and staring at Niall, patiently. However, he couldn’t move his eyes from Harry’s. “Yes,” He finally whispered, uncovering his mouth, “Yes, yes!” He yelled, nodding frantically and letting his sobs out, “YES!” He screamed and Harry let out a happy sob, standing up and wrapping his arms around his blonde fiancé. “Yes. Oh my god…” He whispered into Harry’s ear. The room erupted in applause and screams. The 3 remaining band members leaping up and wrapping the couple in a hug. Niall and Harry sobbing into each others shoulders, hands clinging onto each other. Harry tangled his fingers into Niall’s hair, holding his head to his shoulder.

"I love you." Harry choked out, kissing Niall’s temple several times. Niall pulled away, as the room silenced again and the 3 older boys backed away. "I love you to the moon and back, Harry Styles." He whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Harry smiled widely, his dimples showing as he cupped Niall’s face. "I love you more than anything on this planet. Niall soon-to-be Styles." With that, the curly haired boy pulled the blonde into a loving kiss. Their warm lips moving slow and moulding together. Cheers erupted again.

Niall and Harry’s parents and siblings standing backstage, tears running down their cheeks as they watched their son’s and brother’s embrace and start the rest of their lives together. Maura and Anne sobbing in happiness as their husbands held them close. Gemma and Greg hugging each other, feeling over whelmed by their baby brothers recent engagement.

Niall and Harry broke apart, grinning at each other. They wiped each others tears and Niall kissed Harry’s dimples.

"I love you."


End file.
